


Lie or Dare

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oneshot, Past Child Abuse, Truth or Dare, kokichi and maki suffered in the past, mentions of food, poor maki needs a hug too, they're-still-at-the-school-and-have-their-memories-of-the-last-game-and-no-ones-died AU???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Shuichi reveals he's never played truth or dare during a training session, and obviously Maki and Kaito have to fix that.Oh, also Kokichi was stalking them and invites himself in, and decides to open up in a very vague, mysterious way.TW!!Implied past child ab*seLying(?)Food mention
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 100





	Lie or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is unedited, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes!! Also, the perspective changes a bit? But don't worry, it all stays in third person!! I always get confused when people say that lying is an awful, horrible thing, because in some cases it can help and protect someone, so I decided to rant a bit through Kokichi :D  
> You'll see what I mean if you read.  
> Also jeez I think this is my longest work.

“Everyone ready to go?” Kaito rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and grinned at Shuichi and Maki before him. “We’ve been training consistently for a whole month! We should be proud of ourselves.”

Shuichi chuckled a little, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves. “We have, havent we? That's quite a long time.”

“I'll admit, this isn't the most effective way to get stronger, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn't fun.” Maki offered a soft smile, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Alright, let's get going. Maybe the Monokubs will allow us to access the cafeteria for a midnight snack when we’re done.”

“Hell yeah!” Kaito grinned, starting his way towards their training area, and quickly gaining speed. “Last one there doesn't get an ice cream bar!”

“I meant a healthy snack, you dimwit!” Maki chased after him, a playful glare on her face. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes and followed the two, still running, but it was more of a light jog. By the time he arrived, Kaito was a panting heap on the ground and Maki was proudly standing above him, a foot on his head.

“Tired already? We haven’t even begun!” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and laughed. 

“I know...I know...Maybe you two should train while I supervise.”

“Supervise? We’re not children.” Maki scoffed, taking her foot off his head. “If we’re training, you’re training, too. Or Shuichi will get your ice cream bar instead.”

“Ah, no thanks, I-”

“WELL THEN, MAKI! I BET I CAN DO MORE SIT UPS THAN YOU!” Kaito jumped up into a sit-up position and quickly started. Shuichi rolled his eyes and followed his lead. Maki laughed and fell into position next to him. 

Despite Kaito’s determination and reward of an ice cream bar, it was fruitless. Maki’s agility and strength had her reaching the goal before Shuichi was even at 60. She sat up and smirked at the two boys, one of which was laying in a heap, staring at the stars.

“Alright...alright...you win.” Kaito pouted at her. “I still get an ice cream bar though.”

“I believe you earned it.” Maki laughed, and glanced over at Shuichi, who had just finished his 58th situp. 

“Alright, I’m done.” He groaned and laid back as well, putting both hands on his chest. 

“Giving up so easily? I thought detectives couldn't give up.”

“I'm not solving a mystery here, I can give up as much as I want.” Shuichi rolled his eyes and smiled at Maki. She smiled back and laid down with the others, staring up at the night sky. 

Before, when it was just a projection against the dome, the stars never moved and weren't in the right alignments. But now that they were back on an Earth that was  _ not  _ overcome with despair and death, the stars twinkled brightly and always formed the right constellations. 

“Say, what was your favorite memory?” Kaito said softly.  _ From there _ , was silently implied. Even if the 53rd class still remembered the basic events of...the killing game, it was made a silent rule to never talk about it. But...it didn't count if there was no killing in the memories they shared, right?

“I loved the fauna.” Shuichi found himself saying. “Does that count? Even if it was all artificial, it was very colorful and pleasing to look at.”

Kaito hummed. “Nah man, that counts. I get it, the flowers  _ were _ really pretty. And the scent was enhanced by like, a hundred percent too.”

“So much so that it was almost nauseating.” Maki chuckled a little. “What about you, Kaito?”

“Well, I do love training with you two a lot, I loved eating Kirumi’s food in the dining hall with everyone.”

“What do you mean? We still do that, sometimes.” 

“Yeah, exactly. Sometimes. She’s always away, taking care of other homes and people -thankfully not a whole ass country anymore- that she isn't around as much. It was nice, having a mom friend.”

Maki nodded. “Yeah...I guess I agree.”

Shuichi hummed. “What about you, Maki? What's your favorite memory?”

“Well...I liked it when we just hung out that one time. Instead of training.” Maki smiled softly. “It reminds me of when me and other girls my age at the orphanage would secretly stay up late and play truth-or-dare.”

Kaito laughed. “Yeah, that's what it reminded me of as well. Good ol’ days when we would dare each other to moon the neighbors or TP the living room.”

“Well...we didn't do  _ that _ .” Maki rolled her eyes. “You’ve played truth or dare, right Shuichi?”

“Uh, well,” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I don't think I have. I wasn't very social in school so I never really made any friends-”

“You havent played truth or dare?!” Kaito shot up. “We’re changing that right now!”

Maki chuckled. “I'm not opposed to the idea.”

“Well, alright then. But aren't you supposed to play with more people?” Shuichi rolled his eyes and sat up as well.

“Well, it's funner with at least four people, but it will work with thre-”

“I heard you needed a fourth person?” Kaito screeched and turned to face the pergola to the right of them. Shuichi shot upright from Kaito’s screech and turned as well. And Maki, in the blink of an eye, had stood up and reached over to strangle whoever had surprised them.

“Ah- hey!” Kokichi ducked just before she could grab his throat. “Woah, woah! It’s just me!”

“That doesn't make it any better, Kokichi.” Maki hissed. Her hand twitched, eager to grab Kokichi, but she reigned herself in and backed away. “What do you want.”

“I wanna play truth-or-dare with you guys!” Kokichi grinned at the three of them. “Kaito said so himself, it's best with four players!”

Maki glared at him. Although Kokichi technically didn't do anything wrong, (since everyone’s being was able to be restored in the real,  _ real  _ world,) he was still an annoyance and a hassle to be around. He hopped from group to group when the whole class wasn't together, but never really stayed in one place. Most ignored him and his ramblings, sometimes avoided him, but nothing else.

“No-”

“Well, I don't see what the issue is.” Kaito shrugged.

“Are...are you serious?” Maki turned and blinked at Kaito. “You’re okay with  _ him  _ coming in and ruining our training?”

“Doesn't look like you’re training.” Kokichi cocked his hip out and raised an eyebrow. “What, training to become a lie detector? I thought that was my job.”

“You aren't a lie detector, you’re literally just a  _ lie _ .” Maki grumbled, taking her seat next to Kaito. 

“I don't see what could go wrong, and it'll only be an hour or so, Maki. Then you can avoid him to your heart's content!”

Shuichi sighed. “You can't see what could go wrong by playing truth-or-dare with  _ Kokichi? _ ”

“Ooh, I know, he’s pretty dumb.” Kokichi grinned and bounced over, sitting next to Shuichi and on the other side of Kaito. “I bet he can't even think up good dares!”

“Hey! How dare you! Not only can I think up good dares, I can also think up good truths!”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “Let's get started then, I’d like to see these good dares.”

Kaito grinned. “Of course! Shuichi, since it's your first time playing, you should go first. Truth or dare?”

“Oh, well, truth.” Shuichi looked surprised. 

“Pussy.” Kokichi mumbled tauntingly under his breath.

“Alright then, do you have a crush on Kaede~?” Kaito grinned, then grinned harder as Shuichi’s face began to flush red.

“N-!”

“Ah, ah, ah, you can't lie!” Kokichi smirked and wiggled his finger. Maki was looking at Shuichi with a smile that just screamed  _ oh, we know.  _

“I...alright, I guess I do.” Shuichi sighed and looked at the ground.

“Hell yeah!” Kaito pumped a fist into the air. “Oh, I knew it! Remind me to tell you a hell lot of date ideas tomorrow!”

Shuichi blushed further. “I...I will. Kaito, it's your turn.”

“M-my turn? Alright then…dare.”

Kokichi opened his mouth, but Shuichi beat him to it. “I dare you to kiss Maki.”

Now, it was Maki and Kaito’s turn to blush. 

“O-only if she wants me to!” Kaito rubbed his hands against the grass. 

“I...well, i-it's only a dare, right?” Maki played with her bow and looked towards the ground. “If...if it's only a dare, then I'm okay with it.”

Kokichi grinned a little. “Kiss! Kiss! Ki-” Maki shot him a death glare and he shut up immediately. 

Kaito leaned in hesitantly and gently pecked Maki on the lips. Shuichi laughed and clapped after they both pulled away, looking thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Maki’s turn~!” Kokichi cried, after the two’s faces had returned to their natural shades.

“Alright then, Maki! Truth, or dare~!” Kaito grinned.

“Well...I suppose I’ll pick truth.” Maki hesitated, then nodded.

“Alright...what's your worst fear?”

Kokichi groaned. “That's so overra-”

“Shut up.” Maki growled at him. “Worst fear...I suppose enclosed spaces. I get anxious when I don't have enough room to move my arms, or attack if I need to.” Maki looked down. Her eyes were full of shame and a story that would be saved for another time. Kaito put his hand on her knee and smiled at her. 

“Hey, I get it. Well, sorta, cause I love small rooms, but being around lots of people always makes me anxious since it's harder to move without hitting anyone.”

“That's… barely applicable, but I get what you’re trying to say.” Maki laughed. “Thanks Kaito.”

Kaito flashed a big grin her way in response. After a small moment, all heads turned to Kokichi, who was picking at the grass.

“...hm?” He looked up at all of them. “Oh, oh! Is it my turn now?!”

Shuichi sighed. “I suppose it is.” He started gather all of the most obscure dares for Kokichi to pick from in his mind when-

“I pick truth.”

Kaito stared at him. “Huh, really? Is this the same Kokichi who hides behind a layer of lies because he's  _ scared  _ of the truth?”

Kokichi looked taken aback before he slipped his act back into place. “I don't do that, I have no idea what you're talking about!”

“Well…” Shuichi started slowly. “I guess this would be the appropriate time to ask it. Kokichi, why do you always lie?”

Kokichi turned his head to stare at Shuichi for a moment. “Well-”

“And no lies here, either.” Maki said firmly. Kokichi rolled his eyes and continued.

“Because it's safer.”

“...safer?” Shuichi echoed.

“Safer.” Kokichi nodded. “Whether you realize it or not, every time you lie, you’re trying to protect yourself. You may use a petty white lie to spare your friend’s feelings, but in protecting them, you’re protecting yourself from the consequence that might have come if you had told them...like, ‘your shirt is ugly’, or something like that.” Kokichi, usually aloof and bouncy, looked dead serious. “Sometimes, you lie too much that you don't know  _ when  _ it's safe to tell the truth. So you start to lie constantly, until the truth gets so muddled that no one can make it out.”

“What would push someone to lie that much…?” Kaito muttered.

“People would rely on the protection lies bring.” Kokichi glanced over at him. “To survive, you must lie near constantly. No one gets beaten when you lie, no one yells when you lie.” An empty smirk graced his face. “No one gets punished if you lie.”

“That's not true, what if you get caught in a lie?” Shuichi pointed out.

Kokichi’s smirk fell, and his hand stopped pulling grace from the floor. “Well, then you’re dead as dirt. Like, uh, an actual shield. Lies can only protect you so much until they break. And when you’re vulnerable and exposed, that is when they will attack, and bring you down.” 

Maki was staring silently at Kokichi. Softly, Kokichi met her gaze, giving her a subtle nod that Shuichi almost missed. 

A beat of silence passed.

Then another.

And another.

“...Alright! Shuichi! Your turn again-!”

“Woah, woah, hold up. We’re not just brushing past that.” Kaito held his hands up. “Are you like...good, Kokichi? Do you need to talk to, I dunno, a therapist or something? Or us?”

“Well, any normal person probably would, but I’m not normal.” His grin was back up, but Shuichi had hung around the little terror long enough to know it wasn't very genuine. “I'm Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Supreme Evil Overlor-”

“Drop the act, we know you’re nothing more than the leader of a few traumatized kids.” Maki waved her hand. 

Kokichi blinked, then giggled. “Oops! Looks like my secret has been found out! I guess that's enough lore out of me for one-”

“Ouma,” Kaito grabbed his wrist before he had time to put a finger to his mouth in his signature pose. “Look, you may be kind of annoying and rude at times, but you’re still a human like all of us, -except maybe Kiibo. If you need to spill the beans on something that's eating you up inside, tell us. We won't judge.”

Shuichi glanced over at Maki, expecting her to refuse. However, she just nodded and looked down, fiddling with her bow.

“Hm...well.” Kokichi’s face was blank, distant. He looked to be considering the offer. “I’ll have to decline for now.”

Kaito opened his mouth to argue but he put a hand up. “I'm not telling you.”

There was a bit of silence after that. 

“Buuuut, a few more rounds of truth or dare will up your friendship levels with little old me, and then  _ maybe _ I’ll tell you.” Kokichi snickered.

“That's a lie, isn't it?” Maki looked up from the ground and rolled her eyes.

“I dunno, is it?”

“Oh, that's definitely a lie.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Anyyyyyways, Shuichi! It's your turn again, and if you don't pick dare I’m going to be  _ veeryyy _ upset.”

“Alright, alright, fine. Dare.”

Kaito kept staring at Kokichi, offering words of input every now and again, but otherwise quiet in thought. The rounds passed quickly, and they were all tired by the time the sun was starting to grace the school with it's first rays of morning light. Everyone got up to head back to their rooms to catch a few more hours of sleep if they could, and Kaito found himself walking with them. He waved to Maki and Shuichi as they disappeared inside their own rooms, but found himself catching Kokichi’s hand before he closed the door.   
“I mean it.” He said quietly. “If you need to talk to me, or someone else, don't hesitate to ask. After all, you might start to become my third sidekick and, like I always say, my sidekick’s pain is my own pain.”

Kokichi stared at him tiredly, then broke into a soft smile. “Thank you, Kaito. You may be a dimwit, you can be a pretty wise guy.”

Kaito laughed, and waved as Kokichi closed his door. He let out a soft sigh and went back to his own room, flopping onto his bed as soon as he was in range.

Another successful training session.


End file.
